Saga Mafia
=Mafia:The City of the Lost Heaven= Argumento Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven (en adelante, Mafia) es un videojuego desarrollado por la compañía checa Illusion Softworks en 2002 para PC, y en 2004 para PlayStation 2 y Xbox. En él, el jugador toma el rol de Thomas Angelo, un conductor de taxi que se ve casi obligado a formar parte de la organización criminal que lleva Don Salieri. El juego se sitúa alrededor de los años 30, durante la época prohibicionista y el crecimiento de las mafias italoamericanas en EEUU. Historia En el año 1938, Tommy Angelo entra en un bar de Lost Heaven. Ha quedado con Norman, un detective de la policía, para proponerle un trato: le contará todo lo relativo a la banda mafiosa de Salieri si la policía le proporciona protección a él y a su familia. No obstante, el reticente policía quiere oír toda la historia de Tommy en la banda, así que éste empieza a contarle. En el año 1930, Tommy se encontraba haciendo una parada nocturna en su humilde oficio como taxista, y pensando sobre su vida en aquellos tiempos difíciles. Entonces oyó un choque, y dos individuos armados le obligron a subir al taxi y a huir de sus perseguidores. Una vez conseguido, le obligaron a llevarles hasta el bar de Salieri, dándole una muy buena compensación económica, y haciéndole una oferta para entrar en la banda. Sin embargo, Tommy declinó la oferta y se marchó a casa. Al día siguiente, después de una dura mañana de trabajo como taxista por la ciudad, Tommy hizo una parada en Little Italy. Pero poco duró, pues dos gángsters pretendieron darle una paliza; sin duda por haber ayudado a escapar a los hombres de Salieri la noche anterior. Tommy consiguió escapar y corrió a refugiarse en el bar de Salieri, que se encontraba cerca; sus hombres se hicieron cargo de los perseguidores inmediatamente. Eran hombres de Morello, el rival de Salieri. El jefe de Tommy no quería saber nada de alguien relacionado con la Mafia, por lo que Tommy se integró en la banda de Salieri, conociendo a sus miembros: Sam y Paulie (los gángsters de la noche anterior), Frank Colletti (el consigliere de la familia, abogado y encargado de la parte legal), Vincenzo (el hombre de armas de la familia), Ralph (el mecánico del Don), y el propio Salieri. A partir de entonces, Tommy, empezando desde abajo, empezó a encargarse junto con Paulie y Sam, de las misiones que le encomendaba el Don, principalmente dedicadas a dañar a la organización rival de Salieri, la de Don Morello, y de otros trabajos rutinarios, como recaudar el dinero de protección en distintos locales de la ciudad. Uno de ellos, el motel de Clark de las afueras, fue tomado por hombres de Morello, hiriendo a Paulie y tratando de hacer hablar a Sam a golpes. Tommy consiguió lidiar con ellos, sacar a Sam del apuro y recoger el dinero. En 1932 Tommy, por sus habilidades de conducción, tuvo que encargarse de arreglar un coche de carreras de un conductor europeo que iba a correr al día siguiente en una carrera en la que el Don y su gente habían apostado por otro conductor. Así Tommy llevó el coche al autoservicio de Lucas Bertone en el barrio de Downtown. Este lo modificó para que corriera menos, y trabaron una amistad beneficiosa: Lucas le encargaría a partir de entonces pequeños favores, y a cambio, Tommy recibiría gratis los mejores coches de última generación, enseñándole trucos para violar las cerraduras de estos automóviles. Al día siguiente, el corredor por quien había apostado el Don amaneció con una paliza, así que Salieri le encargó a Tom el ganar esa carrera, cosa que cumplió con creces y le dio ya una buena posición en la familia. Poco tiempo después, Luigi, el encargado del bar, le rogó a Tommy que acompañara a Sarah, su hija, durante su trayecto a casa, porque la noche anterior fue asaltada por unos buscapleitos. Nada más entrar en los callejones cercanos al bar, fueron asaltados por los mismos buscapleitos, armados ahora, de los que Tommy dio cuenta rápidamente. Sin embargo, acabó herido, por lo que Sarah le lleva a casa para curarlo. Al final ellos se enamoran perdidamente y terminan acostándose y teniendo sexo. Al día siguiente, el Don, indignado, quiere venganza, y mandó a Tommy y a Paulie a dar una buena lección a la banda que atacó a Sarah el día anterior. Gracias a las indicaciones de Big Biff, un "soplón" localizan a la banda en Chinatown y comenzó la venganza. Sin embargo, uno de los maleantes no terminó tan muerto como se creía, provocando la ira de Salieri, y la mala suerte de Tommy, puesto que el que sí murió, era el hijo de un político muy influyente, que tras esto quería ver muerto a Tommy. Este concejal llegó a donde estaba gracias a Morello, y es a quien acude para tratar de hundir a Salieri. Se descubrió, súbitamente, que había un soplón entre la banda de Salieri, una prostituta que trabajaba en el Hotel Corleone cuyo dueño, además, no estaba pagando a Salieri en beneficio de Morello. Así que, en un intento de cumplir dos objetivos importantes, Salieri ordenó a Tommy hacerse cargo tanto, de la prostituta como del dueño del hotel ubicado en el centro. Sin embargo, Tommy reconoció a la prostituta y se compadeció de ella, diciéndole, eso sí, que no volviera a pisar Lost Heaven. Esto fue el primer gran error de Tom. Después, puso una bomba en el hotel y escapó por los tejados, perseguido por la policía. Pero con la mala suerte que va a llegar a la iglesia donde se estaba celebrando el funeral por la muerte de Billy, el hijo del influyente concejal, funeral que acaba en una masacre, con Tommy escapando al bar del Don en un coche fúnebre. Un año después, tras una operación de contrabando de alcohol que acabó en tiroteo en una granja de las afueras de la ciudad, con Sam herido y rescatado por Tom y Paulie, se descubrió otro soplon en la organización: esta vez se trataba de Frank, el consigliere. Tommy se debía encargar de su rápida muerte, mientras que Salieri estaba muy dolido; no sólo Frank era su consigliere y su mejor amigo, sino que también tenía los libros de cuentas que podrían llevarle a la cárcel. La caza de Frank terminó en el aeropuerto de Lost Heaven, donde Frank confesó que los agentes de la policía, colaborando con la banda de Morello, tenían a su familia secuestrada, por lo que se había visto obligado a colaborar. Tras rescatar a su familia, Tommy les permitió marchar a Europa, mintiendo a Salieri sobre la muerte de Frank. El tiempo pasó, Tommy se había casado con Sarah y tuvieron una hija, y siguió realizando misiones para Salieri. Un día, el chofer del don enefermó y Tommy se encarga de llevar a Salieri a New Ark, al restaurante de Pepe, muy querido por Salieri. Pero los hombres de Morello les tendieron una emboscada y trataron de asesinar al Don. Tommy salió como pudo y mató a todos los agresores, y fue cuando Salieri se dio cuenta de que el encargado de esos mafiosos era su mismísimo chófer, al cual Tommy lo mató más tarde. Más adelante Salieri decidió que el ataque era una muestra de una confrontación directa y se inicia una guerra abierta con Morello. El primer paso es quitarle el apoyo de la sociedad, para lo cual Tommy se infiltró en un barco de vapor, el Reina de Lost Heaven, y mató al concejal cuyo hijo murió en la persecución del Barrio Chino. Después de eso, comienza la caza del hermano de Morello, Sergio Morello, Jr., que controlaba los sindicatos del puerto de Lost Heaven. Pero tras varios intentos fallidos por parte de Paulie y Tom, Salieri encarga el trabajo a otros. Pero estos fracasan y finalmente Tom da cuenta del "Bastardo afortunado" en el puerto, ubicado en el Works Quarter. Tras la caída de su hermano, le llegó el turno a Morello, que cayó en las afueras de Lost Heaven, tras una difícil persecución. Tres años después de la muerte de Morello, 1938, Salieri quería hacerse con el control de la ciudad, para lo cual ordena el asesinato de un candidato a alcalde al que suponía un peligro para la organización. Con la banda bien asentada en la ciudad, ordenó a Sam, Paulie y Tommy que robaran unos habanos en el puerto; sin embargo, durante el desarrollo de la misión, Tommy y Paulie descubrieron que, en realidad, las cajas contenían diamantes. Sintiéndose engañados y traicionados, se deciden a hacer un atraco a un banco por su cuenta sin comentar nada a nadie. El robo resulta exitoso, pero al día siguiente el dinero desaparece y Paulie está muerto. Tommy, asustado, recibe una llamada de Sam, a quien pide ayuda, y este le ofreció que se encontraran en la Galería de arte de Central Island, en compensación por las dos veces en las que Tommy le había salvado la vida. Al llegar, Sam desveló que el Don se había enterado de todo: el atraco al banco, el dejar viva tanto a la prostituta como a Frank (y que éstos fueron asesinados después). Ahora el turno de morir era para Tommy. Pese que la galería estaba atestada de hombres de Salieri, al final Tommy consiguió acabar con todos ellos, y cuando esta solo, cara a cara con Sam, intenta hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero según Sam ya no hay retorno: Entonces comienza una tiroteo a muerte entre Tommy y Sam. Finalmente Tommy logra herir gravemente a Sam, y después que Sam le dice: "Frank, era el único amigo del Don, la amistad, no vale una mierda", después de estas últimas palabras de Sam, Tommy termina matándolo con tres disparos, tras lo cual escapa con Sarah y la niña y consigue concertar una cita con Norman, como se ve en la introducción. Éste le consiguió protección, gracias al testimonio de Tommy, Salieri fue condenado a cadena perpetua, algunos de sus hombres al corredor de la muerte, la menor condena fue de diez años. Tommy se acogió al programa de protección de testigos, llevando una nueva vida junto a su familia en el anonimato que le proporciona una identidad falsa. Sin embargo mucho más tarde, en la década de los 60, unos hombres pagados por Salieri, acabaron con su vida en el jardín de su casa. Sistema de juego Salvo las misiones introductorias, donde las acciones realizables están bastante limitadas dado el carácter didáctico de las mismas, en el resto del juego se puede circular libremente por la ciudad, de manera parecida a como se hace en la Saga GTA. Esto incluye (y no se limita a): conducir, repostar, usar el transporte público, portar armas, usar la violencia, huir de la policía, robar coches... Eso sí, debe continuarse la trama principal de manera lineal. Sin embargo hay dos modos de juego (Viaje gratis y Viaje gratis extremo) en los que el juego es diferente. El primero se va ampliando según avancemos en el juego normal y el segundo se activa sólo cuando hayamos completado la trama principal. En "Viaje gratis", podemos pasear por la ciudad con total libertad (siempre que hayamos abierto las zonas y las opciones en la partida normal), eliminar a los gángsters que encontremos, comprar armas en una tienda, reparar el coche... En "Viaje gratis extremo", hay 19 misiones ocultas que debemos cumplir, con dificultad variable (desde normal a elevadísima), cuya recompensa son coches muy modernos (prototipos) que podemos usar tanto en este modo como en "Viaje gratis". Tema a destacar es el elevadísimo nivel de detalles del juego, contando con una gran calidad y cantidad de texturas, movimientos de personajes muy reales, personajes con una programada inteligencia artificial muy buena, niveles altísimos de detalles en los automóviles, una ciudad muy bien estructurada y con una altísima calidad visual. Destacable es el cielo de la ciudad, cambiante y muy efectista. La música de los años 30 y la gran calidad en detalles hacen que el jugador se sienta totalmente envuelto en el juego e integrado en la ficticia ciudad. También está muy trabajadas las armas, contando con modelos de Smith & Wesson, Colt, Magnum, escopetas, lupparas (arma siciliana) y por supuesto la mítica Thompson. Pese a estar creado en 2002, el juego sigue siendo una joya del diseño y realismo. Curiosidades Hay muchas curiosidades en el juego, como por ejemplo que podemos ver a Don Peppone (el mentor de Morello y Salieri) en la misión de huir de la golpiza de unos matones de morello, conversando con otro personaje al pasar de un pasaje a otro y en el banco al realizar la misión del atraco, que hay un bug en la versión 1.0 que permite saltarse la mitad de la carrera mediante el uso de un camino en sentido contrario, el suicida del puente Giuliano en la misión nocturna del bólido, coches escondidos en el modo "Viaje gratis", la cueva con forma de cabeza de león de Hoboken, desbloqueadores de opciones, etc. La mayoría de curiosidades surrealistas están relacionadas con el modo "Viaje gratis extremo", como es la aparición de un monstruo marino, de una nave espacial, o del hombre invisible... Hay un "bug" o más bien un truco qué te desbloquea los vehículos, incluso los del modo "Viaje gratis extremo" si en modo "viaje gratis", pulsas el botón de acción en una casa al norte de Oakwood Junior High School, en la zona este de Oakwood. También siempre ha habido rumores sobre la existencia de un casino, pero están totalmente descartados, puesto que las fotos que se han publicado sobre el tema han resultado ser de la versión beta del juego. Modificaciones El motor del juego ha sido abierto y destripado por la comunidad de seguidores del juego, bastante grande y muy repartida por todo el mundo, dando lugar a mods (modificaciones) y expansiones del juego original sobre el modo Viaje Gratis, para poder seguir disfrutando de nuevas características en la ciudad de Lost Heaven. Algunos mods interesantes que han salido: * CoLD (City of Lost Dreams): Continúa el juego tal y donde lo dejó el jugador en la Galería de Arte con nuevas características (chofer, carreras, etc). Debido a un cambio en el equipo, va a volver a desarrollarse sin bugs ni ralentización, con otra perspectiva y con la posibilidad de poder convertirse en el Don de la ciudad. * City Bars: En él se abren escenarios del juego (Bar de Salieri, Hotel Corleone, Motel de Clark, etc) y otros nuevos totalmente desarrollados por los moders (Comisaría de policía, Diamond Eagle, etc) * Mafia Freeride Expansion: En él se habilitan muchas funciones, como localizaciones conocidas, cambiar de noche a día, usar a Paulie y a Salieri como guardaespaldas, atacar el Hotel, robar la villa, comprar coches, etc. * Airplane Mod: Con el que se puede pilotar un avión por la ciudad. Y muchos más, como el famoso Alive Mod, Predator Mod, Drugshipment Mod, modernizaciones de la ciudad al mundo contemporáneo, y sin olvidar que el usuario puede cambiar de forma muy sencilla los coches, la música, el sonido, las texturas, etc. Secuela El desarrolador de Mafia, Illusion Softworks anunció la creación de la secuela de Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, Mafia II, la historia de este acontecerá de finales de los 40's a principios de los 50's. Juegos relacionados Desde que salió el juego, los jugadores comentaron que Mafia era un Grand Theft Auto: Vice City pero más realista y se solían hacer comparaciones sobre aspectos de la jugabilidad, el realismo o los gráficos. Enlaces externos * Página oficial de Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven * Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven en Gamespot * Mafia Mods, Página de downloads para el juego (inglés). =Mafia II= center|200px Argumento Mafia 2 se desarrolla a finales de los 40 y principios de los 50, en una ciudad ficticia llamada Empire Bay la cual abarca 16 kilómetros cuadrados y está fielmente inspirada en San Francisco y Nueva York, aparte de esto habrá una zona rural que será más pequeña que la de su antecedente Mafia, pero la ciudad le doblará el tamaño. El protagonista será Vito Scaletta, un joven estadounidense hijo de padres inmigrantes que vuelve a casa tras su involuntario paso por la guerra tras cometer un delito hace años, al llegar a Empire Bay, Joe Barbaro, su amigo de infancia le recibe, y comienza a introducirle en los peligrosos circuitos de la mafia. El juego está fielmente inspirado en la época de los 40 y 50, los coches, ropa, arquitectura, armas, etc... Sus gráficos son de última generación, y se presume que el escenario estará lleno de vida y detalles. La fecha de lanzamiento está prevista para principios de 2010. Convención de Juegos de Leipzig El 22 de agosto de 2008 Mafia 2 fue desvelado en la Convención de Juegos de Leipzig. El póster oficial del juego, el logo y el tráiler fueron presentados al público. Trailers Primer trailer El tráiler comienza en un restaurante América italiano de cerdos mafiosos con una interesante conversación entre un personaje aún no conocido: Luca Gurino quien esta hablando con Vito sobre matar para sobrevivir, después de esto pasan algunas escenas de acción, persecuciones en coche, confrontaciones, un señor suplicando por su vida al cual después de decirle unas palabras le dispara un mafioso amigo de Vito y Joe llamado Henry Tomasino. La última escena muestra a Vito y Joe en un coche para disponer el cadáver de un tal Frankie. Segundo trailer: "Holiday Confessions" El segundo tráiler del juego fue colgado en la red el 14 de diciembre de 2008. En él se muestra, en un principio, a Vito en la iglesia acompañado de su madre. Vito se introduce en el confesionario y dice "Perdóneme Padre, porque he pecado". Tras esto comienzan una serie de secuencias y escenas del juego en las que se muestra por todo lo que ha pasado Vito, persecuciones, mujeres, dinero, amistad y violencia es lo que se muestra en el tráiler. El nuevo tráiler como ya se ha dicho en una reciente entrevista con los diseñadores de este, esta hecho con el motor gráfico específicamente del juego así que se puede esperar la misma calidad de gráficas cuando lo estés jugando. También se muestra que uno de los tantos climas que habrá en el juego será el invierno, al final del tráiler podemos observar 2 cosas muy relevantes; una fecha (otoño 2009) y el logo de Xbox LIVE lo cual nos da la sospecha de un posible juego en línea, cooperativo o contenido descargable. Gameplay El 16 de abril de 2009 un gameplay del juego fue incluido adjunto una entrevista a Denby Grace, uno de los productores de 2K Games. Este gameplay, que posteriormente fue alargado y colgado en alta definición, reproducía una misión en la que Vito y Joe se colaban en un rascacielos en el que iba a tener lugar una importante reunión de gangsters para poner una bomba en la planta del acto y así asesinar a su objetivo, un destacado jefe de la mafia. Para ello, Joe y Vito se disfrazan de limpiadores y, tras un duro tiroteo con los guardias que protegen el evento consiguen poner la bomba y hacer que explote; pero la suerte no está de su lado y el objetivo, que había ido en ese momento al servicio, consigue sobrevivir, por lo que se inicia otro gran tiroteo para perseguir al jefe y eliminarlo de una vez. Al fin, ambos consiguen llegar al aparcamiento, coger el coche y dar caza al vehículo del objetivo hasta destruirlo. Tercer trailer: "The Buzzsaw" Como pre-entrada al E3, 2K lanzó el 28 de mayo de 2009, algo más de un mes después del gameplay, el tercer y más serio de todos los tráilers del juego vistos hasta el momento. Tras una primera escena en la que se ve de fondo lo que sería el equivalente al Puente de Brooklyn en el juego y otra en la cuál se ve a Vito con una expresión muy seria mirando por una ventana mientras una voz en off que podría ser la de su hermana, Francesca, se inicia una secuencia en la que el amigo de Joe y Vito, Henry Tomasino, les cuenta a estos que le han encargado eliminar a un tipo del "otro lado del río" y que necesitará su ayuda. Seguidamente se puede observar como Vito, Henry y Joe, que ya han tomado un lugar estratégico desde el que atentar contra el blanco, disparan con una MG 42 contra el coche de su objetivo hasta hacerlo explotar. Al ver que el objetivo ha huido y se ha escondido en el almacen al que tenía planeado ir, los tres socios se cuelan en el lugar y tras otro gran tiroteo, dan con el objetivo, que suplica clemencia para no ser asesinado. El clima de nieve, la melodía y los lugares en los que se desarrolla el video, por no hablar de su frío final, dan al tráiler un atmósfera negra y oscura, lo cual hace que se convierta en el más serio de los tráilers habidos hasta el momento. Localización Empire Bay se dividirá en 15 distritos y 3 suburbios (cada parte tendrá su toque personal): * Sandsland * Hunters * Greenfield * Kingston * Dipton * Riverside * Southport * Meldtown * Westside * Eastside * Little Italy * ChinaTown * Oyster Bay * Mileville north * Mileville south Personajes Esta es una lista de los personajes nombrados previamente, pero todavía no se conocen datos mayores sobre ellos o sus vidas * Rafael: Mafioso Destacado por implementar tecnologías y corrupción en los estudiantes universitarios de la época. * DeLuca: Todavía no se da a conocer su cargo en la Mafia en Empire City, es sarcástico y tiene un oscuro sentido del humor dándose a conocer en el tráiler con su frase "Por lo que a mi concierne, me parece perfecto matar, siempre que haya un buen motivo, y este excelente filete es un buen motivo" haciendo referencia a los humanos. * Eddie Scarpa: Personaje que aún se desconoce para quien trabaja, aparece en el tráiler junto con Joe y Vito de camino a esconder un cadáver. En una reciente entrevista se da a conocer que Eddie Scarpa y Henry Tomasino ambos amigos de Vito trabajan para diferentes familias lo cual posiblemente va a dar pauta a una guerra entre estos dos mafiosos. * Joe Barbaro: Amigo de Vito, es agresivo y de sangre fría. Joe se adentra en el mundo de la mafia cuando su amigo Vito se va a la guerra, siendo un profesional cuando Vito regresa a Empire City. * Vito Scaletta: Personaje principal al que manejaras en el juego, de padres inmigrantes de origen siciliano amigo de Joe y vándalo, quien es atrapado por la policía y esta le da dos opciones, alistarse para ir a la Segunda Guerra Mundial o ir a la cárcel; Vito escoge la primera opción. * Henry Tomasino: todavía no se sabe mucho sobre este callado personaje, se dice que es el más experimentado, es amigo de Joe, Vito y Eddie. * Francesca Scaletta: es la hermana de Vito y, al igual que él, viene de condiciones muy pobres. Se diferencia de su hermano en que ella sí cumple con la Ley. * Harry: amigo de Henry, puede que sea el equivalente a Vincenzo o a Pete 'el amarillo' en el juego original, es decir, el tipo que proporcionará armas a Joe y Vito en sus diferentes misiones a cambio de unos cuantos billetes. Es tuerto, ya que lleva un parche en el ojo. Jugabilidad El juego es en tercera persona de un solo jugador estilo Grand Theft Auto y tiene el mecanismo de cobertura de Gears of War, en el juego podrán usarse la mayoría de los objetos alrededor como armas incluyendo la misma arma cuando esta se le acaban las municiones. La ciudad Empire City tendrá una extensión aproximada de 10 millas o 16 kilómetros cuadrados, la ciudad estará llena de vida con tráfico y población más densa, el sistema de robar coches será de 2 clases, violenta (romper la ventanilla) o con ganzúas (un minijuego que te llevara más tiempo pero no llamarás tanto la atención). Los autos podrán ser modificados como cambiar de llantas, motor, frenos, pintura, etcétera; también se podrá oír música de la época en la radio del auto... se dice que se está implementando un sistema de carreras callejeras como misiones secundarias. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo será más elaborado, pudiendo ir a gimnasios para perfeccionar ataques y combos. Podrás comprar ropa, comida y armas libremente. Daniel Vavra, diseñador del juego y director de su desarrollo, dijo que el juego no pretende ser una sombra del nuevo juego, Grand Theft Auto IV, sino que revolucionara ese género. Características - Se dice que las versiones de PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360 y PC saldrán simultáneamente pero en PC se vera ligeramente mejor, aunque la decisión puede cambiar, no se han dado motivos, pero quizás la adaptación de la jugabilidad pueda tener algo que ver, todo sea por no perjudicar a ninguna plataforma en el desarrollo. - Tal vez habrá algún tipo de referencias a Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven en la trama pero esto no influirá directamente. - Habrá dos personajes principales, Vito y Joe, aunque sólo podremos controlar al primero. - La acción transcurrirá en Empire Bay que será dos veces más grande que Lost Heaven, con cierto parecido a Nueva York y San Francisco. - La posibilidad de alimentarnos nos hará más fuertes. - Podrás ir a las gasolineras para rellenar el depósito y limpiar el coche. - El dinero será importante. Podrás comprar nuevos trajes que te ayudarán si alguien te está buscando. - Habrá un sistema de daños en los coches muy avanzado. - Sistema de cobertura tipo Gears of War. - Todas las imágenes publicadas hasta ahora corresponden al videojuego en estado ingame, al igual que los vídeos, realizados con el motor gráfico (no sale la interfaz, pero es tal cual lo veremos una vez salga a la venta). - Habrá 3 familias. - Los policías pueden pedir refuerzos si cometes un crimen suficientemente grave. - 2 horas de cortometrajes (cutscenes). - Referencias al juego original. - El juego tendrá 15 misiones. - 10 millas cuadradas para explorar desde el principio. - Pueden usarse taxis para moverse por la ciudad. - Se pueden personalizar las matrículas de los coches. - Dos tipos de formas de interacción sensible al contexto: normal o violento. - Mientras estás comprando, no puedes ser atacado. - Los transeúntes fumarán, leerán el periódico, esperarán el autobús, revolverán en cubos de la basura, etc. - En varios puntos del juego se tomarán decisiones que afectarán al juego. - Múltiples finales. - La policía puede perseguir a otros criminales y no solo a ti. - Se pueden comprar casas donde puedes almacenar equipo. - Se pueden aceptar misiones que vayan a favor o en contra de familias competidoras. - Gran interactividad con objetos como sillas, botellas, desagües, etcétera. - Puntos marcados en el mapa con misiones secundarias. - Los puntos de control se han mejorado respecto al juego original. - No hay interfaz en la pantalla. - Se puede ir a gimnasios para aprender nuevos combos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. - Se incluirá la capacidad de disparar a través de puertas de tu vehículo. - El paisaje urbano cambia de día a noche, las ventanas se iluminan de forma aleatoria. - Los peatones tendrán una cantidad impresionantes de funciones, cualquier peatón tendrá una rutina observable, tal como salir de su hogar, subir al autobús, bajar en una tienda de ropa, probársela y luego comprarla, y finalmente volver a su casa en autobús. - Si un conductor choca con otro coche (que se produce al azar), las dos partes saldrán de sus vehículos e intercambiaran los datos del seguro una manera amistosa. - Los vagabundos dormirán en el suelo y buscaran (comida) en los cubos de basura. - La policía perseguirá a los delincuentes en caso de detectar el crimen en curso. - Los policías ya no serán tan estrictos con el límite de velocidad. - La notoriedad de los crímenes dependerá de la capacidad de aquellos que han sido testigos de sus crímenes para llegar a un teléfono o una radio para informar sobre ellos. - Una vez informado, la policía buscara a las personas que coincidan con su descripción, o el vehículo en el que fue visto por última vez - comprar un traje nuevo o cambiar la matrícula de su coche ayudara a despistarlos. - El crimen prolongado en un área de la ciudad incitará a la oficina del alcalde a aumentar la densidad policial en esa área, haciendo la vida difícil para el mafioso. En estos casos, sobornar al alcalde hará que la policía baje su intensidad. - Habrá un sistema de respeto, si matas gente inocente tiene un impacto negativo en tu respeto e incluso la mafia te puede mandar a matar. - Los autos tendrán radio y se podrá mejorar su rendimiento (motor, frenos, etc.) - Habrá motos - Se han confirmado que se podrá ver perros paseando por las calles. - Las condiciones meteorológicas no cambiaran dinámicamente, dependerá del progreso de la campaña (es decir las misiones se jugarán con un determinado clima y un momento del día o del año diferentes en cada situación, como en el primer Mafia). Véase también * Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Enlaces externos * Página oficial del juego * Pagina en español dedicada a Mafia II * Pagina en español dedicada a Mafia II * Foro de Mafia II * [http://www.ultimagame.com/Mafia_2/video_6052.htm Diario de desarrollo de Mafia II] Mafia II: The Betrayal of Jimmy es el Primer dlc De Mafia II Donde Tiene Sus propios personajes que no aparecen en Mafia II Con el Protagonista Que es Jimmy Un tipo Casi sin Sentimientos que Puede Matar a cualquiera por dinero Mafia II: Jimmy’s Vendetta es el Segundo dlc De Mafia II Donde Tiene Sus propios personajes que no aparecen en Mafia II Con el Protagonista Que es Jimmy Un tipo Casi sin Sentimientos que Puede Matar a cualquiera por dinero Joe's Adventures 650px Será el Tercer Dlc Que Saldra a la Venta el 23 De Noviembre De 2010 Se espera bastante sobre el Ya que Se podra usar el Metro(subway Station) Y aquí Usaremos Como a Protagonista a Joe Barbaro, También tiene algunos Nuevos personajes Nuevos coches Nuevas armas Categoría:Mafia Categoría:Mafia II